1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to switching power supplies and more particularly to an output bridge circuit for reducing switching losses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical devices with switching type output sections for switching between DC voltages to provide a desired output waveform are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,981; 3,351,871; 4,270,164; and 4,456,950 are exemplary of supplies having a switching type output.